


School Boy Crushes

by tyofbway



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, This is pure fluff, but ive been neglecting my mormon boys!!!!!!!!!!, for people subscribed to me for newsies im making a javid fic i promise, this is gonna be vv short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyofbway/pseuds/tyofbway
Summary: Kevin meets Connor at GSA and thinks he's cute, Connor has had a crush on Kevin since eighth grade.Fluff happens.





	School Boy Crushes

“Kevin! Don’t be a baby. Come on. You do  _ nothing _ after school! Come to GSA with me.” Arnold was practically dragging him and Kevin was trying to go the opposite way. Arnold had been dying to get Kevin at a GSA meeting ever since he had come out to him. While it didn’t matter if he was straight because the club  _ was _ the Gay- _ Straight  _ Alliance, he thought the club would make Kevin feel better about his sexuality. He was sick of his friend saying no so, he was forcing at him at this point.

“No! You’re going to make me late for the bus, Arnold!” Kevin attempted to pull his hand away but his friend kept his strong grip and pulled him toward the GSA classroom. 

“Arnold!” Kevin whined, letting himself be dragged. He wasn’t one for clubs at all, he was horrible at talking to people and he didn’t do too well in crowds. Yet, here he was, being held against his will to go to some club for gays. Kevin was pushed through the door and forced to sit moderately close to the front of the room. Within five minutes of people walking in, (including Nabalungi, who sat on Arnold’s desk.) Kevin saw a boy walk in. This boy was probably the prettiest boy he had ever  _ seen _ . The boy was a ginger,  _ covered _ in freckles. He had beautiful blue eyes and the most gorgeous white smile ever. He’d seen him in the halls before. Kevin put his head down on the desk to keep from staring.

Cute Boy looked at Kevin, “Arn, is this your friend Kevin?” 

_ Oh my god. Cute Boy knows my name. _

“Yeah, I had to drag him here, he’s not that happy right now. He’ll be fine eventually though!” 

He felt the presence of someone in front of him. So, he picked his head up, now at eye level with Cute Boy. 

“Hey, sugar. You nervous?” Cute boy gave him a warm smile, obviously trying to give him reassurance. Though he only acquired more butterflies from the nickname Cute Boy probably used with everyone, “I’m Connor. Just letting you know you’ve got nothing to worry about! Not all of us are as crazy as Arnold.” He giggled as Arnold hissed a defensive ‘Hey!”

Fuck. He was too cute. Kevin was going to explode.

“Um, okay.” Kevin awkwardly smiled at him, “Thanks.”

“Can you share your sexuality and your pronouns? If you’re comfortable with it, of course! It could help you relate to other people here!” 

“Um… I uh, g-guess I can?” Kevin, stumbled on his words. Because Connor was so damn pretty and also so damn  _ nice. _

“Here, hun-I’ll say mine first. I’m gay and I go by he and him, now you.” Connor had stepped a bit away from him, to give him space probably. He most likely looked like a nervous wreck.

“I’m um, asexual and homoromantic. And I go by he and him too.”

“Thank you, do you mind if I introduce you to everyone? You don’t seem to be the type to get up to speak to all these people- and you look nervous just talking to me! Gosh- I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable! I’m real talkative, probably why they made me the president-” He laughed.

“It’s okay, you didn’t do anything wrong.” Kevin smiled, “You can introduce me.”

“Great.” Connor stood at the front of the room. He got everyone's attention, clapping his hands together and greeting the room with an enthusiastic, “Hello, everyone!” The room answered with, “Hey, Connor!” all together, which Kevin thought was funny.

“The unfamiliar kid you see next to Arnold is Kevin! He’s ace and romantically prefers boys. And I hope he’s gonna join us from now on?” He looked at Kevin, who thought for a moment before nodding, “Yes! Everyone, please show him the same kindness you would if he was here since day one. You hear?” Everyone in the room agreed and said hello to Kevin, who just waved.

Connor then started talking about a bullying issue he saw in the halls, everyone in the room was discussing it. Kevin stayed silent, watching Connor speak. Kevin was absolutely not paying attention to what Connor was saying, he was paying attention to how he talked. He was so enthusiastic, and Kevin noticed he talked with his hands a lot. He always spoke with a nice smile, Kevin didn’t know how anyone could ever take him seriously, being the president of the club, he was just too cute.

Soon the club ended and everyone was saying goodbye. Naba stayed back and talked to Connor for a while, which automatically warranted Arnold to stay as well as Kevin, who also wanted to talk to Connor. Naba said goodbye to Connor with a wave and her and Arnold took off to the late buses hand in hand. 

Kevin sat on a desk, smiling, “Hi.” 

Connor grinned back, “Hey, Kevin. What’s up?”

Kevin swung his feet, “Um.” He let out a nervous chuckle, “Can I uh, have your number?”

“My number?” Connor said, sitting on the desk next to him, “Of course you can.” He held out his hand for Kevin’s phone. Kevin gladly opened his phone and let him put his contact in. He even took the cutest picture of himself for it.

“Thank you,” Kevin sighed, “You… You’re wonderful.” He said, his voice cracking a bit.

Connor giggled, his face flushing slightly, “Thank you,” He got off the desk and went to grab his bag, “If you’ll excuse me. I have to catch my bus.” 

“Oh!” Kevin scrambled to get his things as well, “I uh, do too.” He laughed and they walked out together, parting to get on their bus.

-

“ _ Chris _ .” Connor whined, laying on his bed with his phone to his ear, “ _ Kevin Price _ has my number! I’m having a crisis- What do I do if he texts me?”

“ _ You answer, dimwit. Flirt with him. You’re good at that.” _

“But,” He put his free hand over his face, “But this is  _ Kevin _ . He’s like the hottest and nicest guy in our school. What if I scare him off or something? He seems to get nervous really easily!” 

“ _ You know how to handle that, stop being an idiot. Just don’t send him nudes and shit. He’s ace.”  _ Poptarts laughed at his joke.

“Stop telling me not to send nudes! I’ve never sent a nude photo of myself to  _ anyone ever _ .” He sat up, rubbing his forehead, “I’m seriously really nervous, Poptarts. I’ve had a crush on him for  _ so long _ . I almost had a heart attack when he asked for my number-“

“ _ Relax, Connor! Jeez just text him like a normal person!”  _

“You’re so mean to me.” He sighed and he felt his phone buzz in his hand, “Fuck- Poptarts I think he texted me-“

“ _ Have fun, be safe.” _ And Connor’s friend hung up the phone. Conner groaned, falling back onto his bed. He held the phone up and read the text.

It was a simple text, but Connor still got butterflies.

_ XXX-XXX-XXXX: Hey this is Kevin. This is Connor right?? _

He smiled, finding it cute how he used all the correct grammar. He set Kevin’s contact and texted his reply, pausing before he hit send.

_ To Kevin P. <3: yeah!! hi kevin!! _

Connor waited about four minutes before he got a reply.

_ From Kevin P. <3: You’re one of those people who don’t really use grammar when you text? Sorry, you probably think I’m a huge geek or something. _

Connor laughed to himself.

_ To Kevin P. <3: no I think it’s cute!! _

They went on texting for about an hour, Connor feeling relaxed talking to his crush. Until Kevin Price gave him a heart attack.

_ From Kevin P. <3: Um okay so I don’t know if this is like too soon to ask or something because I just met you like today but I’m going to ask anyway. _

Connor’s butterflies were back as he texted a reply.

_ To Kevin P. <3: ask away!! _

Connor waited impatiently as he saw the three dots indicating Kevin was typing. When the text went through Connor’s breath got caught in his throat.

_ From Kevin P. <3: Can I take you out on a date or something? Like a movie or a coffee shop? Sorry if i’m like being too weird asking that so soon but I really want to. You’re really cute. _

_ To Kevin P. <3: really?? that would be so nice!! you’re too sweet! _

_ From Kevin P. <3: Seriously? Okay, can we go out after school tomorrow? _

_ To Kevin P. <3: it's a date!! <3 _

**Author's Note:**

> hi yes I don't only love newsies what a shocker!!!!!!!! hope yall like this lol


End file.
